Treacherous
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Sekali lagi, Divisi I di Biro Keamanan Publik bertugas menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai yang semakin merajalela beberapa hari terakhir. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Akane berpasangan dengan Kougami dalam penyelidikan kasus itu./"Inspektur, tembak dia dengan Dominator milikmu! Dia yang sudah membunuh banyak nyawa!/"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."/


Di dalam ruangan yang besar itu, tampak empat orang yang tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan tak wajar. Salah satunya yang bernama Nobuchika Ginoza sebagai Inspektur tengah menghadap pada monitor. Tangannya yang sedang memegang mouse dengan cekatan menggerakan cursor kesana-kemari hingga memunculkan gambar korban pembunuhan tersebut yang diambil langsung dari tempat kejadian.

"Mayat yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian selalu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lebih jelasnya, mereka menghancurkan organ tubuh korban setelah membunuhnya," ucap Ginoza seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

Para _Enforcer_ yang saat itu berada di ruangan tersebut langsung menghadap pada monitor masing-masing, mengamati gambar korban yang mati dengan tidak utuh.

"Mereka? Maksudmu pelakunya lebih dari satu orang?" tanya Tomomi seraya memutar sedikit kursinya agar bisa menghadap pada Ginoza.

"Dilihat dari analisis mayat yang ditemukan, pelaku mungkin dua sampai tiga orang. Betul?" tanya Kunizuka memastikan. Ia ikut memutar kursinya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Tomomi.

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kasus ini terus-menerus terjadi sekitar satu bulan tapi kadarnya meningkat selama tiga hari terakhir. Jika dikalkulasi, sudah ada sekitar delapan belas orang mayat yang ditemukan dan diduga berasal dari pembunuh yang sama."

"Bagaimana bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Kagari yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Ia menyesap kopinya, meletakkannya di mejanya, dan mulai duduk menghadap montiornya.

Ginoza mendengus. Tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya tanpa dosa. Sungguh tindakan yang berani. "Mayat yang ditemukan berada di sepanjang Jalan Momoyama. Itu adalah bukti yang kuat."

"Dengan kata lain, pembunuh bukanlah tipe yang mau berpikir panjang. Dia terkesan bermain-main."

"Atau … mereka melakukan pembunuhan ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa motif."

"Sangat tidak masuk akal."

 _Siapa pun mereka, pasti tak punya hati. Menganggap jiwa manusia sebagai mainan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Psycho-Pass © Production I.G**

 **Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction

July, 14th 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TREACHEROUS**

 **Main Pair : Shinya Kougami & Tsunemori Akane**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Crime**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Head Canon, OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, malam ini polisi khusus di Biro Keamanan Publik akan terjun langsung ke tempat kejadian untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai tak wajar yang kian merajalela akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi, kini pelaku mulai memperluas area jangkauannya. Dari informasi yang didapatkan oleh analisis komputer─Shion Karanomori─baru saja terjadi pembunuhan di Jalan Dandelion dengan motif serupa. Karanomori menduga ini adalah pembunuhan yang sama dengan berbagai spekulasi sementara.

Maka dari itu, Divisi I Biro Keamanan Publik yang terdiri dari Inspektur Ginoza, Inspektur Akane, Tomomi, Kougami, dan Kagari yang akan menyelidiki kasus ini. Sementara itu, Kunizuka hanya perlu bersiaga di mobil polisi dengan laptopnya.

 _Otentikasi pengguna: Inspektur Tsunemori Akane. Izin penggunaan Dominator telah dikonfirmasi._

Akane masih terdiam, bahkan ketika Inspektur Ginoza, Tomomi, dan Kagari sudah melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju Jalan Dandelion. Kali ini ia bertugas menyelidiki Jalan Momoyama bersama Kougami. Semua warga sudah diperintahkan untuk menjauhi area sekitar penyelidikan. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya sedang berpikir, kenapa harus bersama Kougami?

Ia tahu bahwa Jalan Dandelion memerlukan lebih banyak polisi dikarenakan kemarin baru saja terjadi pembunuhan tragis dan diduga akan kembali dilakukan malam ini. Sedangkan Jalan Momoyama mungkin saja sudah tak akan menjadi sasaran mereka. Ya, mungkin.

"Inspektur," panggil Kougami yang kini sudah bersiap.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kita tak punya banyak waktu," ajak Kougami sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kunizuka yang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah waspada. Kougami di depan dengan Akane yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sejenak Akane berpikir sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Ia merasa bukan apa-apa dibanding kriminal laten yang berjalan di hadapannya. Kian hari kemampuan laki-laki tampan itu semakin berkembang pesat. Tapi dirinya? Ia masih belum bisa menguasai pikirannya sepenuhnya. Sebagai seorang Inspektur yang merupakan atasan _Enforcer_ , Akane seharusnya juga mempunyai kemampuan yang paling tidak setara dengan bawahannya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menghela napas. Ia bisa melihat jelas punggung lebar Kougami dari belakang. Entah apa yang menjadi rencananya, Akane mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia berjalan di depan laki-laki dengan hobi merokok itu. Walau hanya sekali, Akane ingin berada di garis depan agar Kougami bisa melihatnya membidik manusia dengan koefisien kriminal yang tinggi. Ia tak mau terus-menerus berada di belakang dan hanya puas melihat kepiawaian Kougami.

Meski agak heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Akane, Kougami hanya diam tanpa berucap barang sekata.

Begitu sampai di Jalan Momoyama, baik Kougami maupun Akane meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Hingga kemudian, iris Akane menangkap seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang bersama dengan tiga orang anak kecil. Mengingat warga sudah dievakuasi, kemungkinan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pelaku kejahatan jelas ada. Dan kemungkinan tiga anak kecil itu adalah korban juga ada. Akane pun mengarahkan Dominator miliknya.

 _Koefisien kriminalnya adalah 50. Bukan target untuk aksi penegakan. Pelatuknya akan dikunci._

Akane terkesiap. Ketika dia mengarahkan Dominator pada laki-laki itu, ternyata dia bukanlah seorang kriminal. Laki-laki tersebut malah menatap Akane penuh harap seakan meminta pertolongan. Jika bukan laki-laki itu, berarti …

 _Koefisien kriminalnya adalah 280. Dia adalah target penindakan kekerasan._

… tiga anak yang mengelilinginya.

Tangan Akane bergetar. Bisakah ia mempercayai Dominator yang berada di genggamannya? Ia sangat terkejut ketika mengarahkan Dominator-nya pada salah satu dari tiga bocah itu dan melihat jumlah koefisien kriminalnya. Benar-benar tinggi.

Akane tak mempercayai itu. Ia masih bersikeras tak akan melatik pelatuknya. Tidak ketika ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, bocah laki-laki itu mengayunkan pisaunya hingga menggores pakaian korban tadi. Disusul dengan bocah laki-laki lain menusuk perut korban dengan bambu yang runcing. Namun, yang tidak disangka-sangka dari semua itu adalah gadis kecil yang menginjak kepala korban tanpa dosa setelah korban limbung.

 _Koefisien kriminalnya adalah 245. Dia adalah target penindakan kekerasan._

 _Koefisien kriminalnya adalah 327. Dia adalah target penindakan kekerasan._

Mata Akane terbelalak tak percaya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pelaku di balik kasus pembunuhan ini adalah seorang anak kecil di bawah umur. Tangan Akane masih bergetar cepat, bahkan ketika dua anak laki-laki tadi menghentikan aksinya dan mendekat ke arahnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah ia melenyapkan mereka dengan Dominator?

 _Ancaman Hukuman target telah diperbaharui. Mode penegakan adalah Non-Lethal Paralyzer._

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Akane bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua anak yang menghampirinya tadi tak sadarkan diri karena sengatan listrik yang dihasilkan oleh Dominator. Sudah pasti Kougami yang melakukannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kougami? Tak bisakah dia melakukannya sendiri?

"Lain kali kau harus lebih cepat, Inspektur," ucap Kougami tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Akane menurunkan Dominator miliknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kougami yang selalu bisa berpikir jernih dalam menangani setiap kasus.

Tanpa kata, Akane kembali mengarahkan Dominator pada gadis kecil yang kini memotong-motong korban menggunakan kapak. Wajahnya penuh kilatan amarah setelah melihat teman-temannya terbunuh dengan 'mata' Sibyl System.

 _Koefisien kiriminal_ _nya adalah 352_ _. Dia adalah target tindakan kekerasan._

"Inspektur, tembak dia dengan Dominator milikmu! Dia yang sudah membunuh banyak nyawa!" teriak Kougami dari belakang.

Tangan Akane kembali bergetar hebat. Diarahkannya Dominator itu pada si gadis kecil. Akane menggeleng cepat. "A-Aku tidak bisa! Dia hanya anak kecil!"

"Lihat angka _Psycho-Pass_ miliknya, dia bukan sekedar anak kecil biasa. Dia memiliki bakat psikopat." Suara Kougami kini sudah naik satu oktaf. Baru kali ini Kougami tidak setenang ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kougami menyuruh Akane yang melakukannya di saat dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kougami pernah mendengarkan keluh kesah Akane kala gadis itu tak sengaja mabuk karena minuman yang diberikan oleh Kagari. Waktu itu Akane bercerita banyak dalam keadaan tak sadar. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia iri padanya. Ia ingin bisa berkembang dan tak tertinggal jauh di belakang. Ia ingin bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik setiap menangani kasus. Ia ingin menarik pelatuknya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan. Ia ingin menjadi detektif yang hebat. Ia menginginkan itu semua.

Tapi bahkan sampai detik ini, semua itu hanya bualan semata. Ia belum berkembang, ia masih tertinggal, ia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia selalu ragu menarik pelatuknya, dan ia belum bisa digolongkan sebagai detektif hebat.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, aku bisa membantumu," ucap Kougami kemudian. Laki-laki dengan sebutan Hound 3 itu mengarahkan Dominator pada gadis kecil yang kini memainkan isi perut korban.

 _Koefisien kriminal_ _nya adalah 370_ _. Dia adalah target tindakan kekerasan._

Akane menoleh pada Kougami. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk seperti menahan amarah. "Jangan! Berhenti di situ, jangan mendekat! Aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku bisa."

Mendengar ucapan Akane, pergerakan Kougami terhenti. Ia menurunkan Dominator miliknya. Jika Akane yakin bisa, dia juga harus yakin. Ia hanya melihat punggung mungil Akane dari belakang. Gadis beriris cokelat itu mengarahkan Dominator pada sang gadis kecil.

 _Koefisien kriminal_ _nya adalah_ _395\. Dia adalah target tindakan kekerasan._

Akane kembali terbelalak. Tingkat kejahatannya terus meningkat. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia adalah anak yang memiliki bakat psikopat. Lupakan tentang kesan imut dan usia yang kini disandangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Akane harus melakukannya.

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk menarik pelatuknya tapi ...

... ia tetap tidak bisa.

Melihat hal itu, Kougami mendecih sebal. Apanya yang bisa? Ia pun menjatuhkan Dominator miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia berjalan mendekati Akane. Dia berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Akane yang tengah mengenggam Dominator itu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berkembang dan tak mau tertinggal di belakang," ucap Kougami setengah berbisik.

 _Ancaman Hukuman target telah diperbaharui. Mode kekerasan adalah Lethal Paralyzer_ _. Bidik hati-hati dan lenyapkan target._

Kougami menyeringai seraya mengarahkan Dominator pada sasaran. "Tapi dengan seperti ini, kaulah yang mebidiknya. Bukan aku."

 _DOR!_

Saat itu juga, tubuh gadis kecil itu hancur dengan ceceran darah tepat di mata Akane. Kougami pun melepaskan tangannya dari Akane.

"Kougami-san," panggil Akane tak percaya.

Meski tipis, Akane dapat melihat Kougami tersenyum padanya. "Kau hebat, Inspektur."

Tak lama setelah itu, Inspektur Ginoza datang menghampiri mereka dengan Tomomi dan Kagari di belakangnya.

"Kerja bagus, Inspektur Tsunemori, Kougami."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Selajutnya, kita akan menyelidiki Kasus Spesial Biro Keamanan Publik No. 102. Kita akan dibagi menjadi dua. Aku bersama Tomomi, dan sisanya─Kagari dan Kinuzuka bersama Inspektur Tsunemori," jelas Ginoza tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

Akane mengernyit, merasa ada nama yang belum disebut untuk terjun menyelidiki kasus itu. "Bagaimana dengan Kougami-san?"

Pria berkacamata itu menoleh, mengesampingkan sejenak kegiatannya yang semula. "Ah, rupanya belum ada yang memberitahumu. Kougami resmi berhenti menjadi _Enforcer_ sejak kasus terakhir.

 _HAH?_

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Akane spontan tanpa bisa menutupi raut terkejutnya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi angka _Psycho-Pass_ Kougami naik drastis. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya," jawab Ginoza.

Akane terdiam. Apa-apaan semuanya ini?

"Dia akan pergi hari ini."

Begitu mendengar perkataan Ginoza, Akane langsung meletakkan tumpukan dokumen yang tadi dibawanya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Akane berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, bermaksud menghampiri Kougami. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya saling bertukar pandangan melihat tingkah Akane.

Saat sampai di kamar Kougami, Akane dapat melihat dengan jelas laki-laki tampan beriris kelam itu tengah membereskan isi kopernya.

"Kougami, kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanya Akane yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah.

Kougami menarik resleting kopernya. "Gino sendiri yang membuat keputusan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sepanik itu saat kasus terakhir. Warna _Psycho-Pass_ milikku semakin berawan. Aku akan dikirim untuk rehabilitasi."

Ah, rupanya Kougami terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Hanya untuk Akane, Kougami menjadi pribadi yang tidak tenang. Ya, hanya untuk gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan?" Kedua tangan Akane mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak rela Kougami pergi─entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku akan kembali. Sampai waktunya tiba, kumohon bertindaklah dengan benar. Pelaku dengan angka _Psycho-Pass_ tinggi bukan hanya akan membahayakan dirimu, tapi juga orang lain. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk membidik mereka dengan Dominator. Bahkan jika orang itu aku, aku rela mati di tanganmu," kata Kougami sambil menarik kopernya hingga berhadapan dengan Akane.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Akane jujur. Ia menatap intens mantan Inspektur itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Iris mereka bertemu dalam satu kesempatan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kougami malah menepuk pucuk kepala Akane menggunakan tangan besarnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Akane mendelik tak percaya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," lirih Kougami sembari meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Gadis yang menduduki peringkat tertinggi di akademinya itu terdiam mematung. Ia merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Kougami memeluknya dari belakang saat itu dan membantunya membidik gadis kecil di Jalan Momoyama membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya, Akane berlari menyusul Kougami yang saat ini ia perkirakan masih berada di sekitar gedung DIK.

"Kougami-san!" panggil Akane dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Kougami yang hendak masuk ke dalam taksi mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada gadis bersurai hitam di ujung sana. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Cukup lama Akane terdiam sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam hingga membuat Kougami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-Aku akan menunggumu!"

Meski hanya sekilas, tapi Akane yakin seratus persen bahwa dia melihat Kougami tersenyum menyeringai sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

Ya, Tsunemori Akane akan menunggu Shinya Kougami untuk kembali. Lain kali, mungkin bukan sebagai Inspektur dan _Enforcer_ yang bekerja sama dalam menyelidiki kasus, siapa yang tahu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_

 _(Lao Tzu)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Yosh, kesampean juga bikin fanfic #Shinkane #Kougane bahasa indo~ Saya heran fanfic dengan pair ini cuma dikit banget. Sebenernya niat pengen bikin sejak psycho pass musim pertama tamat, tapi dapet ide baru akhir-akhir ini. Jadilah … seperti ini. Mohon dimaafkan jika banyak kesalahan karena saya udah lupa-lupa ingat sama anime satu ini. Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tolong bantu saya, ya! :)**

 **Sekedar info: Anak yang menjadi pembunuh di sini adalah anak berumur 5 tahun. Ketiganya memiliki bakal psikopat tapi yang perempuan itu alter ego. Jadi, dia menjadi pembunuh di malam hari lalu menjadi gadis kecil biasa di siang hari. Ringkasnya, dia tidak sadar melakukan pembunuhan. Lantas, kedua bocah laki-laki itu juga tidak menceritakannya pada si gadis karena alasan tertentu.**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda** **  
**


End file.
